Muggle Love Story
by all-things-random
Summary: AU. Muggle World. Hermione is wandering about a book shop, when she meets the grey eyed owner of said book shop and sparks fly. Dramione fluff everywhere. Rated M for many citrusy stuff and language :3 Ron bashing. You've been warned:D
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU. Muggle World. Hermione is wandering about a book shop, when she meets the grey eyed owner of said book shop and sparks fly. Dramione fluff everywhere. Rated M for many citrusy stuff and language :3**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up and looked around my room with a sigh and flopped back in my bed. I was due to go meet my mother in just an hour and a half, but all I wanted to do was curl back up in bed and go back to sleep. My alarm chose that moment to go off and I groaned before throwing back the covers and swinging my legs out of bed and touched my feet to the cold laminate flooring. I padded to my en suite bathroom and jumped into the shower.

When I came out the shower and had brushed my teeth, I wandered into my room and started going through my wardrobe and decided on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a simple white vest top, some white pumps and a light, black cardigan, considering that it was such a nice day outside.

When I was dressed and had tied my hair up in a cute messy bun, I headed into my small kitchen and grabbed a cereal bar, before heading out to the living room to get my little white bag. I threw it over my head and pulled my arm through so it was around me, and headed out the door to go and meet the mother in the park across from my house.

"Hermione dear!" My mum's voice shouted from behind me. I spun around and spotted her sat on a bench a little ways away, waving like the mad woman she was. I walked towards her and she stood and pulled me into an organ crushing hug

"Hi mum" I breathed when she had let go of me "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine honey, what about you, have you found a nice handsome man yet?" She gushed. I sighed, she had been pinning for grandchildren since I turned 23 three years previously

"No mum. Not yet" I sighed "So what's the plan for today?" I asked, hoping to change the subject

"What about your red headed friend?" She asked, totally ignoring my question

"Ron? Ew no, he's like my brother" I pulled a face

"But he's completely smitten with you" Mum looked shocked

"No he isn't! He thinks of me as his sister" I huffed. I knew Ron liked me as more than his sister, he wasn't subtle about it.

"Well, I want to go into London and go shopping. Maybe we'll find you a nice man too" My mum winked and dragged me by the hand, to the car that was parked right by the park gates.

"Where would you like to start?" My mum asked as she parked the car and cut the engine

"Anywhere, but I want to check out this new bookshop later" I said and jumped out of the car

"Ok, well, we will start with the clothes shops, then I need to get a few things for the house from Next" My mum said as she got a parking ticket from the machine next to our car and put it on the dash board inside the car.

"Mum! I want to check out that book shop, it's only over there" I whined as my mum continued to drag me around every single shop in London

"Oh fine. You go to your book shop and I'll come get you when I'm done in Next" My mum sighed and I skipped off merrily into the book shop. The bell above the door chimed when I walked in and I happily breathed in the scent of old books, feeling very much in my element as I perused the aisles. As I passed the non-fiction aisle, I couldn't help but stop to check what titles they had.

"H-hello. Can I h-help you?" A voice said, startling me. I turned and saw someone stood at the end of the aisle. It was man about my age and my god was he cute! He had short platinum hair that he pushed to one side and I could definitely see a decent figure under the black jeans and green sweater he wore

"Miss?" He asked after a few seconds and came closer to me. As he got closer I noticed his startlingly silver eyes that were trying to hide behind the thick framed glasses he wore on his face

"A-are you ok?" He asked as he came to a stop a few meters away from me

"W-what? Oh! Yes, sorry, I was just checking out what titles you had" I explained and turned away from his piercing eyes and back to the books in front of me

"O-oh. Ok, well, I suggest 'Traveling to Infinity' It's the-" The man started, but I interrupted

"The story of Stephen Hawking as told by his first wife. I've read it, it's amazing, I would gladly read it a thousand times over" I gushed

"It certainly is an amazing book" The man next to me reached forward and took a book from the bookshelf "This shouldn't be here, excuse me a second" The man walked out of the aisle and I leaned my back against the bookshelf. He was a dream; he was handsome, he liked books, obviously, he worked in a book shop, he was obviously well educated. I needed to find out his name.

I stood up straight, just as he came back into the aisle

"Sorry about that, I just hate it when my books aren't in the right place" He chuckled sheepishly

"Your books? So… you own this bookshop?" I asked

"Oh, yes" The man smiled at me

"How old are you? You look so young to be owning a whole book shop!" I asked incrediously

"Well, I'm 27. This place was left to me when my parents died" He said sadly

"Oh gosh that's so sad, I'm sorry" I responded, regretting the whole conversation

"No, it's fine, I didn't see them much, you see, I lived with my grandma. It used to be a small bank that my mother and father owned and conned people out of their money. I was never very close to them" The man explained very quickly

"Oh, right. Good idea to turn it into a book shop though" I told him, desperately trying to think of a way to ask for his name without being too forward

"I'm Draco, by the way" He said and held his hand out

"I'm Hermione" I said taking his hand. Well that was easy "Draco? Like Latin for dragon, right?" I asked

"Y-yes" He stuttered and stared at me in surprise

"I studied Latin at school" I explained and Draco nodded

"Oh, I see, well-" Draco started but got interrupted as a familiar voice rang through the bookshop.

"Hermione! The parking ticket runs out in 10 minutes! Hurry up!" My mother shouted and I sighed

"Why me?" I groaned and covered my face

"Hermione!" She shouted again. I sighed again and dug through my bag, pulling out a pen and a small notebook. I scribbled on the paper then ripped the page out and handed it to Draco

"What's this?" He asked, looking down at the paper

"It's my number. I'm not finished talking to you" I laughed and ran off to find my mother stood at the door, arms folded, a scowl on her face

"What took you so long?" She huffed

"Bye Draco" I called and pushed my other out the door.

"Draco?" She asked, her frown replaced with curiosity

"The guy who owns the book shop" I said, trying to hide a smile

"oooooh! Is he cute?" My mum gushed

"Very" I sighed and blocked out her questions as she rattled on.

**So this is the first chapter of my new story, I'm not 100% sure on it so tell me what you think :) Thank you**

**Amy-Marie xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Loved the feedback from the first chapter, thank you all sooooooo much 3**

**Chapter 2**

Later that night, as I was sat relaxing in front of the TV with a glass of wine, my phone started ringing. I was quick to run to it, hoping it was Draco, only to be disappointed when I saw the caller ID

"Yes Ginny" I answered glumly

"Well hello to you too miss cheery pants" The girl on the other end of the phone replied "Open the door" She said and hung up. I sighed and unlocked the hatch on the door

"'s open" I called and my best friend barged into my apartment

"Tell me everything" She demanded slamming the door behind her

"What do you mean?" I asked, knowing exactly what she meant

"Your mum phoned me" I sighed, knowing that she had

"I still don't understand why you talk to my mother so much" I sighed and flopped on the sofa, only to be jolted when Ginny sat down next to me. I turned to her and she looked like a mad woman, her bright red hair all messed up from the wind outside that had started to pick up.

"Just tell me all about him" Ginny demanded

"Fine! His name is Draco" I started

"Fancy name" Ginny commented

"I know and he owns the new book shop I've been talking about going to"

"So he's perfect for you then" Ginny laughed

"Oh, shut it" I hit her in the face with one of the cushions on the sofa

"Ok, ok, what does he look like?"

"Bright blonde hair, perfect teeth, bright silver eyes and he is the perfect height, just a few inches taller than me and he wears thick framed glasses and his hair is so tidy and his voice is to die for" I sighed

"You sound pretty infatuated" Ginny laughed and I hit her with the cushion again

"Shut up" I giggled.

Just then my phone went off and I gasped and jumped to grab it from where I left it on the coffee table. I had a text from an unknown number. I opened the message and squealed like a little girl

"What?" Ginny asked

"It's him! It's Draco!" I shouted

"Oh my god!" Ginny shouted back "Wait, you gave him your number?!"

"Yes!" I shouted and felt my cheeks start to ache from all the smiling

"What did he say?!" Ginny asked, crawling over to read the text over my shoulder "'Hey Hermione, its Draco, the guy from the book shop, you probably don't remember me, but just thought I'd text and say hi and that I enjoyed talking with you earlier' Oh my god!" Ginny squealed

"I know! What should I say?!" I asked, starting to panic a little bit

"Say… 'Hi Draco, of course I remember you, I enjoyed talking with you too, we should do it again' … There, that's simple" Ginny advised and sat back in her seat while I sent the text. I placed my phone down on the table again and we both just watched it.

A few minutes later it chimed again and we both squealed as I picked up my phone and read the message out loud

"'I'm glad you remember me, not many people do' aww 'I would love to chat with you again, you seem like a very intelligent woman and I would love to talk some more'" I gushed and covered my face with the cushion and screamed into it like a teenager

"He wants to talk more with you 'Mione!" Ginny took away my cushion and stared at my smiley face "You should meet him for coffee!" She suggested

"Oh! Yeah!" I grabbed my phone from where it had fell beside me and typed out a message "'Well, I'm free tomorrow, around lunch time if you want to grab a coffee and talk some more'" I read it aloud as I typed it

"Perfect! Send it!" so I did and I got a reply within the minute

"'Sounds perfect, I have a break 12 till 1 tomorrow and, if you still want to talk, you can come keep me company at the book shop afterward-' Hey! Give me back my phone!" I shouted as Ginny took my phone from my hand

"'It's a date… winky face'" Ginny read out and smiled at me

"NO! Don't put a winky face! That's flirty!" I shouted and reached for my phone, but it was too late. She pressed send

"Oops" She smirked

"Ginny!" I shouted and lunged at her

**Draco POV**

"Well, she likes books" I explained to my best friend Blaise

"Was she pretty?" He asked as he sprawled out on my sofa, leaving me to sit on the floor

"Stunning" And she really was. Today I met the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, she was intelligent and had great taste in books and she had these big brown eyes that just made me forget about everything around me and turned me into a stuttering mess

"Stuttering mess? You? Don't make me laugh, you are the most confident person I know" Blaise laughed. Had I said that out loud?

"Well... Oh shut up" I huffed

"Text her, man" Blaise said and picked up the paper on the table and my phone next to it and shoved them at me.

"Coffee? She wants to meet up?" I was panicking

"Dude, it's only coffee. Why are you so panicky? I know you haven't had a girlfriend since college, but why are you so nervous? I really want to meet the girl and congratulate her on making the great Draco Malfoy nervous" Blaise just kept laughing at me

"Fine, I'll meet her for coffee tomorrow" I mumbled and sent off my reply. I got a text back in just a few minutes and was a bit shocked

"What did she say?" Blaise asked, obviously noticing my shocked face

"Erm… 'It's a date' then she put a winky face" I said, a bit confused

"She wants you" Blaise said simply

"You know that from a winky face?"

"Pass me the phone" Blaise took the phone from my hand and leapt up before I could stop him

"Hey! Give it back!" I said and jumped up after him, but he kept running away, I decided to play dirty so I jumped at him and tackled him to the floor, taking my phone back, only to see that he'd already sent a text. "I wouldn't be opposed to making it a date'?! I didn't want it to be a date! I want to get to know her! What if she's crazy! What if she doesn't like me! What if she-" I stopped as my phone vibrated in my hand. I scrambled up off the floor and opened the new text message with shaking hands "'As much as I would love that, I don't really know you yet. In due time' winky face 'I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled "She still wants to meet me"

**Review? :3**

**Amy-Marie xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just realised I didn't do a disclaimer so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the magnificent JK Rowling. And may she go on to gift us all with more books :D 3**

**Chapter 3**

**Draco POV**

Just coffee. Just coffee. Ah! I was so nervous. I was sat in the coffee shop Hermione had suggested earlier that morning and it was 12:03. What if she didn't want to meet me? What if she thinks I'm too weird? I was just starting to panic, when a bell chimed. I looked over to the door and my mouth fell open. Hermione looked stunning; she had on a light blue, strapless dress that was quite fitting down to her waist, then flared out and stopped just above her knees, she wore some flat, white shoes with little white bows on them and her hair was draped over one shoulder. She was beautiful.

"Hi" She said as she approached the table

"H-Hi" I stuttered out and internally cursed my nervousness to the depths of hell

"Sorry I was a little late, I usually aim to be at least 10 minutes early, but the buses weren't on my side" She explained, sitting down opposite me

"It was only 3 minutes" I said, shaking off the fact that I was panicking before she arrived

"I'm still sorry" She laughed. It was like tinkling bells. Urgh, why was I acting like such a girl?

"Shall we get drinks?" She asked

"Oh! Yes, I was just waiting for you. What would you like? My treat" I asked, hoping she wouldn't decline my offer

"Only if I can buy lunch" She said and, I swear, she winked. Was she flirting with me?

"Uh… O-Ok" I stuttered

"Then I'll have a regular gingerbread latte please" She said sweetly and batted her eyes. This girl would be the death of me

"One chai tea coming up" I said and rushed to join the small line at the counter.

The line was going down slowly, so I looked back at Hermione to see that she was watching me. She waved so I waved back and she shot me the biggest, prettiest smile I'd ever seen.

I finally got to the front of the line.

"Can I help you?" The ginger boy behind the counter asked,

"Erm, yeah, can I have a regular gingerbread latte and a regular cappuccino please?" I said

"What table?" he asked

"Erm, that one" I said and pointed to the table where Hermione was bent over rummaging through her bag, her hair covering her face

"Table 4. Ok, that's £6.75" The boy said, writing on a notepad. I handed him the money, but he wouldn't take it. I looked up at his face and saw that he was looking over at Hermione with scrunched eyes, as if he was trying to see her face while she went through her bag. I cleared my throat and his eyes returned to me. He harshly took the money "I'll bring them over" He said and glared at me. What was his problem?

I walked back over to Hermione, who was just putting her bag down, having found what she was looking for; her phone

"Damn it" She sighed and put her phone back on the table

"What's up?" I asked as I took a seat

"My phone was ringing and I missed it" She chuckled

"Oh. Ooopps" I chuckled with her "They'll bring the drinks over"

"Okay" She said smiling. She leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands "So, how did you get the idea to change the shop into a book shop?" She asked, her eyes sparkling at the mere mention of my book shop

"Well, I've always wanted to run a book shop and I love reading all kinds of books and since I had the building, I thought; why not?" I explained

"Lucky. Wish I had the ability to open my own book shop" She laughed

"Well why don't you-" I started to speak, but I got interrupted.

"Hermione!" Someone shouted and I turned to see the guy from the counter rushing over with our drinks. He placed them on the table and pulled the girl opposite me, into a bone crushing hug that pulled her out of her seat.

**Hermione POV**

"Ron. Air" I choked out and Ron go

"Sorry Hermione" He chuckled

"I didn't know you worked here" I said, straightening out my dress

"First day today" He said, shooting my a smile

"Cool. Oh, Ron, this is my friend Draco, he runs that new book shop I told you about. Draco, this is Ron, one of my best friends" I said, smiling at Draco. He really was a cutie

"So… is this a date?" Ron scowled and crossed his arms. I swear, he looked jealous. Could my mum had been right the previous day when she said he liked me? No, he must have just been protective

"No, just meeting up for coffee and some lunch, then I'm going to keep him company at his book shop" I explained, but Ron just glared at Draco, while Draco slid is drink across the table to himself and started slowly sipping it

"You sure?" He said aggressively

"Ron, calm down. It's not a date, but even if it was, it would be nothing to do with you" I fumed. Yeah, I had a short temper too. But I wouldn't object to going on a date with Draco at some point, he's cute and a sweet guy and I wouldn't let someone like Ron get in the way of it "Now, let us enjoy our conversation and drinks. I'll text you later" I said and turned to Draco, who was still sipping his drink awkwardly "What were you saying before Draco?" I asked and his eyes shot up to meet mine

"Erm… I-I was just going to-"

"Hermione, you can't just brush me off like that" Ron growled

"Do you even understand how rude you're being?" I said sharply "I'm trying to talk to my friend and you keep interrupting him. Imagine how you sister or even your mother, would do if I told them how rude you're being" I said dangerously and turned to smile sweetly at him as his face paled

"Fine" He said "I'll phone you later" he threw a glare at Draco and stomped off.

"Stupid prat" I sighed

"I-I think he has a thing for you" Draco mumbled into his cup

"No he doesn't" I said, that's twice I'd been told that

"Hermione. He really does. That's why he was so jealous to see you with another guy" Draco said, pulling his face out of his cup

"R-Really?" I asked "I guess he was pretty jealous… Oh my god. He does like me" I gasped and covered my mouth "Ew" I cringed

"You really didn't know?" Draco chuckled, it was a deep noise that had butterfly's fluttering about in my stomach

"No. Oh that's disgusting. He's like my brother" I scrunched up my face

"You're so cute" Draco chuckled quietly

"What?" I asked, my face heating up

"Uh… I-I mean… You… Erm" Draco stuttered and ran a hand through his neatly styled hair, messing it up

"Hey, cool it, I think you're cute too" I said shyly and pulled his hand out of his hair "You know, I prefer your hair all mussed" I said and leaned across the small table to mess with his hair, messing it up even more

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, trying to keep in his laughter

"I'm helping you muss your hair" I giggled. His hair was so soft, despite being slicked back, must have been some brush out wax or something

"Erm… do you have to do it in the middle of a coffee shop?" He laughed and grabbed my wrists gently and pulled my hands away from his hair, but I stayed leaned over the table

"Sorry" I giggled and found myself getting lost in his spectacular eyes

"It's ok" He smiled at me and I just about melted. I sat back in my seat and looked down to hide my flaming cheeks.

"Oh wow, look at the time! I have to be back at the book shop in a few minutes. You coming?" He asked before downing his drink

"Oh! Yes! I'll grab us some sandwiches and meet you there. Any preferences of filling?" I asked after downing my own drink

"I'm fine with anything" he said, getting up

"Ok, I'll see you there" I said, hugging him before I lost the nerve, and rushed out of the shop and down the road to the closest Tesco.

**Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. I'm having a lot of fun with this story :D **

**Amy-Marie xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Draco POV**

I managed to get to the bookshop in time to open for the 3 people who were waiting to go in

"If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask" I said politely as I got started on putting away some books that were in the wrong place

"There you are" A voice said and I turned to see Hermione walking towards me with a carrier bag in her hand

"Here I am" I said and pushed the last book I had in my hand, into the correct place

"Is BLT ok?" She asked pulling a sandwich out of the carrier bag

"Perfect. Thank you" I said ad took the sandwich

"I also got you a bottle of coca cola and some smoky bacon crisps… that was all the crisps they had left and it was part of the meal deal" She said and looked down into the bag

"You didn't have to, but thank you, I like coca cola and smoky bacon crisps" I said and took said items as she held them out, then lead her to the front desk

"I'm just going to put my phone back in the store room" I said and picked up my phone from where it sat behind the front desk.

**Hermione POV**

"OK" I said and Draco jogged over to a door which I assumed was the store room

"Excuse me" I heard and turned to see an elderly lady stood to my right "Could you please help me find a book for my granddaughter?" the woman asked

"Well I don't really-" I started, trying to tell the woman that I didn't work here

"Oh please, It's her birthday tomorrow and, what with my age, it slipped my mind until now" The woman begged and I just couldn't say no

"Of course. What type of books does she like?" I asked and the woman grabbed my hand and dragged me with more force than I expected from an elderly woman, down a random aisle

"She likes all those cheesy romance novels" The woman said and stopped in front of a bookcase

"Ok… well, I don't read these often, but I do have a fair few that I enjoy… Do you know if she's read 'Outlander'? It's one of my favourites" I said and grabbed the book off the shelf

"Oh, I don't think she has, I had a little sneak at her bookcase and I don't think I saw it. Thank you young lady, you've saved the day" The elderly woman laughed and clasped one of my hands in both of hers

"It's not a problem ma'am" I smiled and handed her the book. I then followed her to the front desk so she could pay for the book

"Just this please" She said and handed the book to Draco, who had returned from the store room and was stood behind the desk

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" He asked

"Oh yes, thanks to your assistant, she was a great help" The elderly woman shot me a big smile and paid for the book. Draco then handed her the book in a bag and she was on her way.

"My assistant, huh?" Draco said and I turned to him to see him smirking at me with his arms crossed across his chest

"She just came and asked for my help and I couldn't exactly say no, could I?" I huffed

"Hey, I doubt I would have been able to help, what with it being a romance novel, I'm glad you were here to help, to be honest" Draco said and held his hands up to say he meant no harm

"That is true, she wanted a book for her granddaughter who was about my age" I laughed at the thought of Draco trying to help her

"I would have been pretty clueless if I'd of had to help her" Draco laughed with me.

The bell above the door chimed and the door swung open quickly

"Is that laughter I hear?" A man with dark skin asked as he made his way over to us. Draco sighed, his laughter dying "Why would the Draco Malfoy be laughing, when I am not here to supply the jokes?" The man asked. Malfoy? I never really asked for his last name.

"Your Jokes are disgraceful" Draco said flatly

"Oh, and you must be the stunning Hermione" The man said, sauntering over to me and taking my hand in his, before proceeding to plant a kiss on the back of it. I felt a small blush creep onto my face

"Pack it in, Blaise" Draco said and pulled the man named Blaise, away from me by his collar

"I was just saying hello to the beautiful woman" Blaise winked at me and I averted my eyes to the floor, he was a handsome man, but he just oozed 'player'

"You were molesting her hand. I will not let you molest my friend" Draco said, shoving Blaise away from us, before coming and standing next to me

"Protective much, Drake" Blaise laughed

"Don't call me that" Draco sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me behind the front desk with him

"Hey, I want to stand behind the desk with you guys" Blaise said and went to walk round to stand with us, but Draco put his hand up to stop him

"Employees only" He said

"Employees? But she's aloud!" Blaise complained, his voice turning whiney like a child

"Yes, she works here" I looked up at Draco in confusion "That's if you want to" He added, turning to look at me with apologetic eyes

"Well, I'd have to think about it a little, I mean you haven't known me 24 hours" I laughed "And I haven't had an interview or anything" I said, this time teasingly

"well, count this afternoon as a trail run to see if you like it and if you do, then we can have an interview" He teased back, throwing me a smirk

"Hmm… Deal" I said holding my hand out for him to shake. He grabbed my hand, but pulled me closer to him so our bodies were almost touching, it was the closest I'd been to him, but I found myself wanting to be closer

"I do hope you enjoy it here" He said in a deep voice, I pushed it a little further and took a small step closer to him

"I'm sure I will, Mr Malfoy" I basically whispered.

"Ok! That's enough of that! I'm sure there's some work to be done!" Blaise said loudly, pulling us from our small bubble. We looked at each other and quickly stepped away, letting our hands unjoin

"Right" I said and made my way quickly to the back of the shop. I leaned against a bookcase and let out a big sigh. That was crazy. I'd never flirted like that with anybody. The way his voice dropped could make any girl melt. How did he come out with that? He was a stuttering mess earlier! I took a few deep breaths before I heard it.

"Hello?!" The voice shouted and I cringed

"Oh god no" I groaned and rushed back to the front if the shop

"Ah, there you are, I hoped I'd find you here, you didn't answer your phone"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, eyeing the 2 shocked guys near the front desk

"You didn't answer your phone" She said, her eyes trailing to the man behind the desk. I basically saw her eyes zero in

"Don't-" I was pushed aside

"You must be Draco!" She squealed and got as close to his as she could over the desk, causing Draco to back up

"Fuck you Ginny"


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry I've been like dead for the past few months, University really got on top of me and it will for the next few weeks too, so I won't upload much, but I will try to. As soon as summer hits, I'm all yours! I will devote most of my time to you, my dear readers 3 Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise! **** xx**

**Chapter 5**

**Hermione POV**

"Erm… Yes, I'm Draco… Who are you?" Draco asked, leaning away from the ginger girl who looked like she was trying to climb into his pocket

"Hermione Granger!" Ginny shouted and turned on me "You mean you haven't mentioned your best friend? Not even once?!" She stalked towards me and backed me up against the closest bookcase

"She's your best friend too? I thought the Red head at the café was you best friend" Draco questioned and Ginny faltered

"Red head at the café?... Ron?! Oh god, what did he do? Did he shout? Do I have to go beat him up?" Ginny scowled, using those serious eyes to force me to tell the truth

"Well… He was pretty rude. He kept interrupting Draco while he was trying to speak and was being all jealous and protective" I mumbled

"Oh! He is going to-" Ginny stopped as she noticed Blaise leaning against the front desk "Oh, Hello" She said and eyed him from head to toe

"Hello yourself, red" Blaise shot back

"How did I not notice you when I walked in?" Ginny asked and made her way over to him, while I escaped to stand with a confused looking Draco

"I don't know, but I certainly noticed you, fiery one aren't you?"

"Are they… flirting?" Draco asked

"What? Like you too were earlier?" Blaise said, obviously hearing Draco

"Flirting? Oh! Details!" Ginny shouted

"They were all over each other! All low voices and suggestive tones. I was almost tempted to just push them together like 'and kiss'" Blaise laughed, as did Ginny

"Prat" Draco mumbled

"More like prick" I mumbled back and he gave a low chuckle, sending a shiver up my spine

"Tell me about it. We weren't even flirting" Draco said quietly

"I know, right? We were just having a conversation" I replied, just as quietly, as Blaise told Ginny more about our 'flirting'

"He's totally exaggerating; I did not put my hands on your waist" Draco scoffed

"I know, and I was not begging you to kiss me with my eyes. Hey Blaise? You're talking rubbish!" I shouted over at him and he just shook his head at me and continued sprouting bullshit.

"So, about this trail run?" I asked, ignoring the gossiping mother hens and focusing on Draco

"Oh, well, I was just thinking that you could have this afternoon and maybe tomorrow as a taster, see if you enjoy the bookshop life" Draco explained

"Well, that sounds quite fun actually" I chuckled and looked up at his face to see this huge grin take over his face

"Good, you could be a real asset to this bookshop, you fit right in, what with your calm and collected attitude and your love of books of course"

"I'm sure I'll love working here with you" I said and returned his big smile, noticing how his smile made his eyes sparkle with flecks of light blue. It was magical.

"I totally get it" I heard Ginny say loudly and broke our gaze to turn to her

"I know, it's like they're in a world of their own" Blaise smirked

"Unless you're here to buy something or browse the books, I am going to have to ask you to leave" I said, rolling my eyes as Ginny started to look at the shelf closest to her

"Ginny, you don't even like books, never mind informative books about the most influential leaders of the past 500 years" I said with a smirk and saw her face scrunch up

"Fine, but don't be surprised if you find yourself tied to a chair while answers are demanded at some point in the near future" Ginny threatened and stormed out of the shop.

"That means you too idiot" Draco said and I turned to see Blaise still leaning against the front desk

"Dude! I'm your best bud!" Blaise complained

"And Ginny was Hermione's. So, goodbye" Draco said and Blaise grumbled before following suit of Ginny, and storming out of the shop.

"Thank god they're gone, I don't think I could have taken much more of their speculation" I sighed and slumped against the desk

"Me neither. Nosey, assuming friends" Draco sighed and slumped next to me.

By the end of the day, there hadn't been many customers, but Draco said that it was usually like this as it was an unknown shop and not many people came to London for the bookshops

"I did" I mumbled as Draco locked up the shop

"You're different, you actually like reading" He replied as he pulled the shutters

"There can't be just me and you in London that enjoy reading" I said with a frown

"Don't worry about it Hermione, you get this weird crinkle between your eyes" Draco said and used his thumb to smooth between my eyes "There" He smiled

"It's just a bit worrying. People read online so much, they don't actually go out and buy books anymore" I explained as we started walking down towards Draco's car, he offered to give me a lift home

"It is a bit worrying, but it shouldn't be you who worries about" Draco stopped at a cute little blue mini cooper. He opened the passenger door for me, then jogged over to the driver's side.

"You'll have to direct me" Draco commented when we had sat in the car in silence for 5 minutes

"OH! Sorry, straight up this road" I said sheepishly and Draco started driving

"So, I realised I don't know that much about you Hermione" Draco said as we joined the tea time traffic

"There's not much to tell. I'm a simple girl" I said, I didn't really like talking about myself

"I find that hard to believe. Let's start easy. Favourite colour?" He asked as we crawled along slowly with the other cars around us

"Purple. What about you?" I replied

"Orange. Favourite thing to have in a sandwich?" I shot him a funny look, but answered anyway

"Chicken and chorizo, with a tiny bit of sweet chili sauce" I said proudly "Turn left just up ahead"

"Oh, that sounds nice. I'd go with good old ham and cheese" Draco hummed as he turned the corner as I had instructed "Favourite movie?"

"The Avengers: Age of Ultron" I said confidently. It was a great movie.

"I agree, but I didn't peg you as a Marvel girl" Draco commented and turned left again when I pointed

"Which is why we are playing this question game" I shot back

"That is very true. Next question; Best holiday destination from your experiences"

"Oh, that's a good one. Next right. I'd probably have to say Disney World in Florida. I didn't really go to many other places and I had the most fun there than anywhere else I went" I smiled as I recalled the vivid memories of running around meeting all my favourite princesses

"Cute. I've never been abroad, so I'd say my favourite holiday was… Edinburgh in Scotland. I got lost in the castle and started hiding from security while they were trying to find me" Draco chuckled

"So you were a little trouble maker then?" I asked

"Who said I'm not a trouble maker now?" He asked, shooting me a playful smile

"Ha! Yeah right, like you can be a trouble maker" I snorted in an unladylike manner

"I could be if I wanted!" Draco huffed

"I'll believe that when I see it" I scoffed

"Fine" Draco said and pressed on the break, throwing me forward slightly in surprise

"DRACO!" I shouted, looking behind us to make sure we didn't inconvenience anyone "You could have caused an accident! Do you usually drive like this?! What were you thinking?!" I shouted

"I was being a bad ass. I'm not stupid enough to cause an accident, I knew there was nobody behind us, I'm not an idiot Hermione, I know how to drive" Draco argued back. I hated being wrong.

"It was reckless! Being bad ass does not mean kill us!" I countered

"I put the brakes on! I didn't crash into a house!" Draco shouted, apparently he had an awful temper too

"You could have hurt us both! What if I didn't have my seatbelt on and you didn't notice?!"

"I wouldn't have done it if you didn't have your seatbelt on! I am not stupid!"

"I never said you were stupid! I said you were reckless!"

"So I'm a bad ass?"

"Yes!" I shouted, then Draco started chuckling "Why are you laughing?" I asked, my blood boiling

"You said I'm a bad ass" He said simply and my blood cooled right down. He tricked me

"You… You did that on purpose" I stated, rather than asked

"Yup" Draco smirked and continued to drive down the quiet street. I had never wanted to snog someone senseless as much as I did in that moment. I squashed the feeling down and stayed silent, not trusting my voice "What? Cat got your tongue?" Draco asked

"No" I said

"Are you mad at me?" He sounded a bit nervous to hear the answer

"No" I said and smiled at him

"See, I don't know if I believe you" He said

"Next right, block of flats at the end of the road" I ignored his question

"Please don't be mad at me"

"I'm not mad at you" I said as he pulled up outside my apartment block "Would you like to come in? You can stay for dinner if you want" I suggested and he shot me a suspicious look

"I think you're just trying to get me up into your apartment so you can murder me" He squinted his eyes at me, but turned the engine off anyway

"Suit yourself, but I was going to make a homemade lasagne" I taunted, opening the passenger door

"Chicken lasagne?" I heard Draco ask and saw him sticking his head over the top of his car

"Yup" I said, reaching into my bag for my keys. I heard a car door slam shut and the next thing I knew, my feet weren't touching the floor. I squealed and wrapped my arms around Draco's neck as he carried me bridal style towards the main door

"What are we waiting for? Open the door" Draco commanded

"Put me down and I will" I said, squeezing my arms tight around his neck in an attempt to cause him pain so he'd put me down, but, instead, he took the key out of my hand and opened the door himself, not even struggling while holding a fully grown woman like myself, in his arms.

He pushed the door open and walked in, closing it with his elbow when we were inside

"What floor? What number?" He asked

"Put me down" I flopped in his arms

"Fine, fine! You're like a wet flannel, all floppy. Oh stop wriggling, you worm" Draco complained as he put me down

"Thank you. Now, if you'd like to follow me" I said and started up the stairs

"Urgh, stairs?" Draco groaned

"Lasagne" I said and heard him clomping up the stairs so he was then stood right behind me, breathing down my neck, making me shiver

"Stop that, we'll get there, when we get there" He continued to breathe down my neck.

"Welcome to my humble abode" I said and swung the door to my apartment, open

"This isn't too shabby. You have good taste" Draco complimented as he took in my decent sized apartment

"Why thank you" I said and threw my bag down on the side table next to the sofa

"Are you still mad at me for the bad ass thing?" He asked

"No" I said simply and made my way into the hall to hang my coat up

"Yes you are. I'm sorry, ok? I just wanted to seem cool" Draco said, following me to hang his own coat up

"I know, I'm not mad" I said. Come on, of course I was mad, he could have killed me

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"NO I'M NOT!" I shouted and Draco just stared at me

"You don't have a very good temper do you?" He commented and I growled a little at him

"Yes I do. I'm not mad right now. Not at all. Not one tiny bit" I snarled

"Obviously you are" he drawled and I couldn't help it, I threw myself at him, but, what surprised both of us, was that I didn't hit him. I grabbed his face in between my hands and crushed my lips to his.

**OMG! Where the bloody hell did that come from? That wasn't the plan I had for this story but I kind of like it. It's fuuuunnnn! I love you all and, again, I'm really sorry for the wait **

**Amy-Marie xx**


	6. Rewrite notice

**Hi everyone!**

I can't even tell you all how sorry I am for pretty much abandoning this story! I do love writing it, but Uni work and life got in the way and I haven't found as much joy from writing until recently, so over the next few weeks I will be rewriting this story and will replace all the chapters at once. I won't be changing much of the plot, but I will be improving the writing and grammar etc. So I hope you all enjoy! As soon as it is all rewritten I will take this message down, just so you can be certain that it's done :D

**Lots and lots of love**

**Amy-Marie xxxxxx**


End file.
